Snapshots
by Kurama no Miko2003
Summary: A series of one-shot 100-word drabbles about Kurama in some way.
1. Excess

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho nor do I make any money from this piece of fan fiction.

AN: I know, I know, I should be getting Chapter 13 of Kitsunebi up. But I couldn't resist writing this little drabble. It's pretty clear who the "he" is, no? As far as the character doing the thinking, I wrote this with Hiei in mind, but I think this would work for just about any character. _Italics_ is for thoughts.

Excess

Too beautiful. That's what he was. All eyes fell on him the minute he walked into a room. _I can't help but do the same._

Too graceful. His fighting style always looked like a graceful dance of death._ If death were to come for me, I can only pray it would come so gracefully._

Too sensual. Everyone wanted to possess him, own him, for themselves. _I'm no different._

Too untouchable. His long flowing hair and robes, the deadly dance, the raw sensuality. It made him completely untouchable to those who have laid eyes on him.

_And yet, somehow, you're mine._


	2. Missing You

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho nor do I make any money from this piece of fan fiction.

Reader Warnings: Angst, Shounen-ai (Kurama x Hiei)

AN: I wrote this little drabble because I was missing my RL boyfriend badly. I figured out of all the guys, Kurama's probably the best fit.

Missing You

_When did this happen? When did I find myself wanting to spend every moment of every day with you? When did I become so used to your presence that your sudden absence sent me off balance? When did every minute without you feel like I was dying?_

_I want to be with you so badly; I would throw everything away if it meant we could be together. Would you?_

Turning away from the open window, Kurama turns to sleep. He knew Hiei would not be coming by tonight. Not while Hiei was Mukuro's heir and he was Yomi's chief advisor.


	3. Stay

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho nor do I make any money from this piece of fan fiction.

Reader Warnings: One-sided shounen-ai, if you squint a little. Fairly obvious which the pairing this is.

AN: I'm surprised I came up with this for the pairing in question. I'm not a huge fan of those two together, but I can see it as a one-sided deal. I got the inspiration for this while watching the funeral scene from Daredevil of all things.

Stay

_Stay with me._

That's all I wanted. I wanted him to be there forever.

He refused.

I grew reckless. Did stupid things. Just to get his attention.

He turned on me. Didn't even bother doing it himself. Just sent some two-bit flunky he hired.

I lived. I got stronger, became a lord.

He was always one step ahead. Even now, stronger and more powerful than he, it's his name on the lips of the masses.

And now, he says, he's no longer the same. He has a new life.

To me, he is still the same. He will never stay.


	4. Shiver

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho nor do I make any money from this piece of fan fiction.

Reader Warnings: Angst, Shounen-ai (Hiei x Kurama)

AN: Just a short drabble on that feeling I get when I sleep alone. I suppose you can consider it the companion to "Missing You".

Shiver

He shivers, even though the blankets were warm.

He shivers, even though he is part fire youkai.

A cold emptiness spread from his heart, spreading out to the rest of his body. An aching, cold, emptiness that just would not leave.

Tossing and turning, he sits up, wishing that this was only a dream. That he would wake up and this aching pain would leave. That he would be where he belonged, in his fox's warm embrace, with the cheerful rays of the Ningenkai sunrise filtering in through the window.

But he had made his choice, as did his fox.


	5. Going Through the Motions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho nor do I make any money from this piece of fan fiction.

AN: This is the first part of a set of companion drabbles. This one is written in first person from Hiei's point of view. The other person can pretty much be anyone you would like, but this was written with Kurama x Hiei in mind.

Going Through the Motions

_Hiei . . . anata no koto . . . suki desu._

That's what you said then. And I just stared and asked, "Ai wa nanda?"

So you tried to explain it. When your words failed you, you promised to show me.

And I learned. From you, from the fool, from the detective. For the past six years, I watched, felt, touched. There is no doubt in my mind that we are perfect partners, great friends. But do I love you?

I don't know. Because I don't know if I love you, or if I'm just going through the motions.

AN: And the translations for the Japanese:

"_Hiei . . . anata no koto . . . suki desu._": If you've ever watched any shoujo anime where a love confession is involved, you've heard this before. Pretty much translates to "Hiei . . . I . . . love you."

"Ai wa nanda?": What is love?


	6. Meaningless

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho nor do I make any money from this piece of fan fiction.

AN: This is the second part of a set of companion drabbles. (So go back a chapter if you haven't read the first part!) This is written in "the other person's" point of view. The other person can pretty much be anyone you would like, but this was written with Kurama x Hiei in mind.

Meaningless

I've loved you, Hiei, for so long. Maybe even from the first time we met. When you asked me what love was, I tried to explain. But I couldn't get you to understand, so I promised to show you instead.

You were unworthy of love, you said. No one could love you. But Hiei, everyone deserves to be loved. Even you.

Let me love you; tell me you love me. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. To share my life with you. Because without you next to me, it will be meaningless.


End file.
